Rise From the Ashes
by C.ZAMBIE
Summary: Without knowing Steven is placed in a situation where he must go to another world. Weighing his options he decides to go to the DXD world. Let's see what he does in this new world with the gifts he's obtained, though the world may not be all as he remembers.


Boredom, one of the most terrifying things to ever exist. This is what Steven Becker was currently experiencing. His parents had already given up on finding him a hobby. They had him sign up for almost every club in his school but the only one that provided him even a little bit of motivation was the book club and the gaming club.

Though his parents weren't upset with him they were more concerned about him as he lacks motivation and seemed blue most of the time. That is until he developed a love for reading and gaming in his first year of high school.

They were at first happy for him but also curious about why he picked found affection towards those subjects.

He told them that with reading he got to experience different worlds as if he was in the shoes of the main character. His love for it further increased when he stumbled upon novels which had a much larger variety of subjects and themes for him to explore.

As for video games its because as he plays, he's able to visibly track his progress. One of the reasons he has no real motivation for pretty much anything is because he can't visibly see his progress. That, however, changes in video games where simply advancing a level is proof of progress. Though he did place that mindset to school so even though he lacks motivation he is still among the top of his class.

Though he would still be bored since most of the games he finds interesting get completed by him within days of acquiring them. The only few that last long to him are ones where grinding is absolutely required but even then, he eventually gets bored of them as well.

Today was just another day within the Becker household. The parents were at work and their only son Steven Becker had just arrived from school. Today was one of the rare days he would come home straight after school as usually he would go and help out his friends with studying or simply go with them to have fun.

Most people when they first meet him believe that he has some sort of problem when it comes to showing emotions but that's not the case. It's simply that his lack of interest for most things keeps him looking uninterested or plainly ignores the other party. Though when it's him and his friends or family he'll smile, laugh and do what a one would usually expect one to do.

If you were to ask his friends, they would say that their first meeting wasn't very pleasant. While nothing dramatic happened, they did for a moment believed that there was something wrong with him but after while they managed to put the pieces together. There's nothing wrong with him he's simply uninterested in, well almost everything.

Back on topic, after getting home he placed his backpack in his room changed his clothes and did a few chores around the house such as laundry, sweeping and cooking dinner. Afterwards, he went back to his room and turned on his computer.

While opening his game browser he looked through his library and nothing popped out as to say play me. So he went and browsed to see if there were any new games that would be able to entertain him but alas nothing caught his eye. Finally, he went back to his desktop where he looked at the games he had that he didn't get through his game browser but they also failed to catch his attention.

Realizing that today was not a day for video games he opened his browser and went to one of the websites he uses to read novels. He saw that there were a few new releases for the ones he liked so for the next hour and a half he sat there reading. Once finished with the last of the new releases he was about to go and view some of the other novel-reading sites, but he couldn't.

He attempted to use the saves on his web browser, but he couldn't click on them. He tried to type in the URL but that proved futile. After a minute of trying to get out of that page, he realized that his computer froze. Normally one would be upset or mad, but he simply didn't care. His computer was nearing the age of 3 so it was normal for a few glitches to pop up every here and there.

So, he simply took out his phone and began to read the novels through it while occasionally checking to see if his computer had unfrozen. Another ten minutes passed when something popped up on his computer screen.

[Wanna take a chance?]

[YES!]

Was all the new pop up said. It was a filled black canvas with these five words in white. Frowning he tried to see if he could close the page but that's when he realized that the page didn't have a close button. No matter how hard he looked he couldn't find one.

A minute passed by since it first appeared and that's when another [YES!] appeared on screen this one bigger than the last. Though he still didn't do anything other than sit and watch. Just like he expected every minute another [YES!] would appear on the screen bigger than the last.

Almost fifteen minutes passed since it first appeared but this time another yes didn't appear, no the entire screen went black for a few seconds then his cursor appeared and in the center of the screen appeared a new text.

[CLICK ME!]

Feeling amused he waited a minute, but nothing happened. Releasing a sigh, he decided to click on it to see if this would cause it to disappear. Though he wouldn't have guessed that as soon as he clicked it a bingo ball machine would appear on the screen.

The machine wasn't seen through like they usually are, no this one had a full outer shell while near the handle was an animated cursor going in circles with the word spin flashing in the center. On the left side of the screen was a list he presumed.

On the left were the numbers 1-10 from the bottom upwards while on the left were different numbers. The 10 had the number one next to it while the 9 had five, 8 had twenty and they kept increasing as the first row kept decreasing all the way to 1 which had the number one-hundred-thousand next to it.

These appeared to be the odds of getting a ball he presumed from spinning the machine while on the top right there was the number 5 which he believed where his number of tries.

Wanting to get this over with he clicked on the handle and dragged his mouse to the side fast while releasing it. it spun for about twenty seconds before stopping and letting a small white ball roll out with the number 6 on it. He waited but the only thing that happened was that now on the right side of the screen under the number of tries was at appeared a white circle with the number 6 on it.

Guessing that nothing would happen until he used all of his tries he spun once more. This time he got an 8. On his third spin he got a 5, the forth was a 4 and the final one was a ?.

Next thing he knew he was no longer within his room but within complete darkness. To say he was startled would be an understatement. Though before he could process what was happening, he saw his shadow lay before him but for a shadow to exist light needed to exist.

Quickly turning around he saw the same bingo ball machine that had just been on his computer screen. Floating behind said machine were five floating white balls with different numbers on them. Staring at them dumbfounded he didn't notice them begin to rotate though the number was always facing him.

That's when it happened. The first one he had gotten, the one with the number 6 on it flew towards him at incredible speed. Placing his arms in front of himself in an attempt to block it though it just fazed through his arms and went inside of his chest though he didn't feel any force from it.

That's when he saw words in white appear in front of him.

[Tier 6]

[Reincarnation: Can choose the world to be placed in as well as who and when.]

Seeing this he finally began to have the faintest idea as to what was happening. Though as fate had it he didn't have time to clear his thoughts as the second orb flew at him and like the previous one it entered his chest and the rest followed shortly after.

[Tier 8]

[The Un-Restricted/ The Gifted: You are not bound by the limitations which govern reality. You can learn any and every type of skill and ability even if their from opposite poles which wouldn't be naturally possible. The same can be said about energy types. You are not bound to one or two energy types but can wield any and all. {Warning- Though you have an endless field in front of you if not worked, it will never have a harvest.}]

[Tier 5]

[Enhanced Growth: Your ability to learn and adapt increase five times over. {Warning- Note that if it was impossible to learn before it will remain impossible since anything times zero is still zero.}]

[Tier 4]

[Status Screens: allows the user to see the information regarding capabilities in a numerical form of themselves and anyone that is not deemed stronger than the user.]

[Tier ?]

[] Archives: "Fill in the blank" All data about the subject can be downloaded into the user's head but be warned that too much data can be placed into the user's head at one time depending on the user's abilities.

Standing their shell shocked who knows how long he remained standing in that same spot unmoving. Years, months, days or even just a few minutes could have gone by but he was none the wiser as in this realm time doesn't exist nor does any law that governs reality.

Snapping out of his stupor Steven began to contemplate what he had gathered so far. He was apparently going through an Isekai but he didn't know how to feel about it. Should he feel Joy that he'll finally have a life he might find interesting or will he live with regret at not being able to see his family and friends ever again?

"Sigh…"

"For now let's just see what that skill with the question mark is all about."

"So all data on a subject which I presume is the blank I'm supposed to fill in." Thinking really hard on what he should have it be since there were in honesty many different things he could choose that would benefit him greatly.

From different anime worlds like Naruto which would allow him to learn how to use Chakra and Jutsu, HXH with Nen, Bleach with spiritual energy and many more. That's not even taking into consideration what he could get from other areas such as movies and why not something that focused solely on technology instead of the supernatural.

These thoughts kept him torn on what to pick. On one point he could choose something that would make him much more powerful than he would be but on the other hand, he could create technology that would greatly surpass anything he's ever seen in real life. From an Ironman suit to a Gundam or even a Death Star. Mulling over all the options he could think about he finally had a realization. Why not choose something that encompassed everything and have that be the blank.

This got him thinking. Should he have it be anime archives which would give him the data of everything in all animes whether they were mentioned or not but then what about manga or novels. Novels would further grant him more knowledge since there are so many novels out there many of which inspired the anime that exists but what about movies. In that case, why not have it be all forms of literature from novels to comics and manga. Though that still doesn't encase nearly anything so why not just use the word all or better yet why not Omni.

With that said he finally came to a decision.

"The Omni Archive." As soon as the words left his mouth the orb that had the? on its surface shot out of his body and began to rotate with increasing speed a few meters in front of him. A light breeze began to pick up which quickly became faster and faster heading towards the orb. As time went on the wind began to have color. At first, it wasn't noticeable but there were shades of blue, red, green, yellow, white, purple and many more colors some whose name he didn't know.

Finally, after what felt like years the win began to calm down along with the orbs rotating speed. Once it finally stopped, he noticed a change. It no longer had a question mark on it, no now it had a golden 10. A 10, the rarest of the draws one could get. Much like previously it shot to him once more entering his chest like before.

Once more the area he was in mostly covered in darkness except for the machine with its light glow illuminating what little it could of the dark void they were in. After a while of calming down, Steven finally regained his ability to think.

[Tier 10]

Omni Archives: Collective information of everything in existence. Be warned that some knowledge comes with a price while some can only be learned if prior requirements have been met. Obtaining too much information at once can have side effects from a headache to permanent brain damage or death.

"A 10. It became a 10." Was all he could mutter before a smile bloomed on his face and if one listened closely they would be able to hear a chuckle escaping his mouth.

"Well, now I really can't wait to start a new life. Though I can't say I won't miss my parents and friends I don't believe there isn't some way to return to my original world." Originally he would have been more sad about not being able to see his parents and friends but having acquired all knowledge there is at least he had hope of being able to see them once more.

Placing those thoughts at the back of his mind he began to look at another skill he got but hasn't used yet.

[Reincarnation: Can choose the world to be placed in as well as who and when.]

"Let's see. First off let's pick the world." Having spent who knows how long thinking he finally decided on the world of Highschool DXD.

After much deliberation, he decided where and as who he wanted to be reborn as he called forth his ability.

"Reincarnation."

Stated Steven as white light began to swirl around him making his figure indistinguishable from the outside.

"I want to be reborn as Riser Phenex."

This request fulfilled all the requirements. The who is Riser while the when is the time of his birth and the where is the world he originated from.

Once he finished stating his destination for reincarnation the light enveloping him intensified by many magnitudes before disappearing completely and in its place stood nothing. Only emptiness remained with the glowing machine but that now too was dimming and soon it no longer shined casting wherever it was back into complete darkness.

in the underworld of the DXD world within a large mansion was a woman laying on a bed reading a book. She was beautiful with long blonde hair though the most outspoken characteristic about her would be her bulging stomach.

Feeling a force coming from within her she placed her hand on her stomach and smiled while rubbing the area where she had felt the impact.

A few weeks later within a hospital, you could see the same woman laying on a bed while screaming in pain but you could see a determined look on her face. With her were four nurses and a doctor who were either talking to her in an attempt to keep her focused or focused on how the baby was coming along. Standing next to her while holding her hand was a tall man with a noble appearance that was only further enhanced by his blonde spiky hair.

"Come on sweety, your almost there."

He kept saying in an attempt to motivate and or calm his wife.

Minutes later which felt like hours for the couple a baby crying could be heard though to them it sounded like pure happiness.

"It's a healthy boy. Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Phenex." Said the doctor while handing the baby over to its mother Mrs. Phenex after having done a checkup on the baby.

The doctor then proceeds to leave along with the rest of the nurses who had finished checking up on Mrs. Phenex to make sure she was in good health. While leaving they saw a young man waiting outside the room and told him that it was now ok for him to enter the room.

Once he walked inside he saw a man who had a striking resemblance to him hugging a woman laying in bed while she held a baby. He smiled and walked towards them and once he reached the bedside the man stood up allowing him to hug the women.

"Is this my new brother mother?"

"Yes. Isn't he cute?"

The young man was Ruval Phenex, the eldest child of the Phenex household. There was another child but he disappeared many years ago and now no one ever brings it up for it causes great distress for Mrs. And Mr. Phenex.

"What's his name mother?"

"His name. His name will be… Riser. Riser Phenex."

She said earning a smile from all present.

Moving back a few minutes we find Steven regaining consciousness within a womb.

"Am I in a womb?" Collecting his thoughts he came to the only conclusion he could. He had just been reincarnated into someone he previously believed to be a fictional character, he was in a dark place while he seemed to be floating in some form of liquid. Placing these bits of information together he could only assume he was within a womb.

His assumption was quickly proven right as he began hearing voices at the same time he began to feel a suction force acting on him.

"Come on sweety, your almost there." These words could be heard constantly along with screaming seemingly coming from a woman. In the background, you could hear more voices though for some reason these two particular voices popped out from the rest for some odd reason.

Steven was propped out of his thoughts as the suction force seemed to grow much stronger and he was able to see light. Along with the light and suction force came pain. He never would have thought being born was this painful. Getting squished from all angles while also being exposed to light for the first time only for it to burn your still-developing eyes if you tried opening them.

The voices all seemed to be drowned out from his screaming. Though to those around him it sounded like the crying of a baby boy.

He felt himself be handed to someone else who proceeded to gently place him in some warm water. He felt them gently rub him of what he assumed was blood considering where he was moments prior. Afterward, they seemed to check him for any abnormalities with some tools before wrapping him in a blanket and handing him to someone else.

"It's a healthy boy. Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Phenex." Is all he could hear as he began losing consciousness falling into a nice deep sleep.

While unconscious Steven now known as Riser was along with his mother taken back to their home. A large mansion surrounded by miles of garden filled with many different plants all native to the underworld. When they arrived two rows of maids along with an elderly man greeted them while the maids went to surround the mother who was being pushed in on a wheelchair while she held her child in her arms while the elderly man asked the father if everything was alright.

After a few minutes of conversing they made way so they could take the baby and mother duo to the nursery, they had prepared for this awaited day. The nursery was what one would expect. All four walls were painted to look like the rising sun while the ceiling to look like the night sky with a black background and many stars here and there that would shine at night to give the room some light.

Children's toys were stacked in different areas of the room thought the current Riser couldn't play with any of them. Shelves full of necessities for a baby such as pacifiers, wipers, diapers, blankets, bottles and an empty one with the labeled baby food on it which would be used much later.

In the corner of the room was a baby crib. Once pushed next to the crib by her husband Mrs. Phenex slowly stood up with the help of her son and gently placed Riser inside while she sat down on the bed next to the crib.

After talking for a bit the father and son gave her a kiss and hug respectively and left while the mother stayed there along with two maids that were tasked with watching over her and her child along with providing any help they could.

Meanwhile, Riser just slept unaware of the change of scenery that occurred.

An hour later Riser awakened and after opening his eyes realized that all he could see were blurs. Mentally letting out a sigh he was going to begin looking into his first plan of action but was brought out of his thoughts as he felt himself being lifted. While lost in thought he didn't hear his mother mentioning that he was awake and asking one of the maids to bring him to her.

Holding her son she couldn't help but smile.

"Look at you. Did you have a nice sleep little one." She said lovingly. Riser just stared in the direction the voice came from. He could only see blurs but he could make out the outline of someone.

He tried focusing to see if he could see a little better but to his mother, it just seemed like he began glaring which she along with the maids found cute. This thought was interrupted by Riser's sudden crying. Unbeknownst to him while he was trying to see better hunger he began to get hungry. At first, it was negligible but very quickly it got more intense to the point it began hurting like crazy. He tried holding it in but for some reason, he suddenly began to cry.

Hearing him cry the three women were at first a bit shocked but quickly smile as they realized he was hungry.

"Are you hungry Riser. I bet you are, you haven't eaten anything yet. Here you go get full so you can grow up big and strong." Said Mrs. Phenex as she lifted her shirt and brought Riser to her chest so he could eat.

Riser upon hearing this couldn't help but dread at the implications this had. he was a baby so the only way he could get fed was from either chest or bottle and he was hoping it was the later. He quickly learned that it was chest as he felt himself being positioned so he would be able to eat.

At first, he resisted not wanting to do something so embarrassing but that proved futile as his hunger quickly won over and without his consent, his body began to eat. While hoping he could die to get this over with on the outside he looked so peaceful that the two young nurses had to focus not to let out squeals from how cute he looked while his mother simply smiled.

As he was nearly full be began to notice something. There was a muffled sound he could hear at least every second. The realization hit him that it was his mother's heartbeat. Being placed next to her chest he could hear it perfectly though due to hunger his body had tuned it out to focus on eating.

Now that he heard it he couldn't help but think about how soothing it sounded. Without him knowing he had drifted off to sleep from being full and hearing his mother's heartbeat.

Just like that a month past by with him doing the same thing every day, eating, sleeping, pooping and repeat. Very quickly he noticed that despite his mind being that of a 16 years old his baby body dominated what he did.

Now that a month has passed aside form limited vision he also gained some ability to act in between his needs. Right now he is just laying in his crib while one of the two maids assigned to watch him is sitting on a chair watching him.

Summoning forth his Status he sees his current stats.

Riser Phenex

Male

Physique: Tier 0

Mana: 13 Mana Control: Tier 0 Mana Quality: Tier 3

That's all that was currently on the status window.

Willing the screen away he opened up The Omni Archives for the first time. He had spent the last month trying to come to terms with what he experienced while being a baby while also trying to get his baby act down.

Now that he's accomplished his first goals he is finally ready to begin his training. seeing the screen for the first time he's a bit surprised that its just a search bar. Though after giving it some thought he realized that if it was a list it would potentially go on forever considering it contains all knowledge.

The first thing he decided to search for was pokemon. Instantly a list of many things appeared. From commonly known knowledge from how to catch pokemon and their types to how to make different types of pokeballs from the most basic Pokeball to master balls. There was even one titled how to artificially create pokemon.

Next to these existed another column. The column was titled Chance of side effect. How to catch pokemon was at 0% while the one about how to create the most basic Pokeball was at 23% and the one on how to create artificially create pokemon was at 100%. Seeing this any thought on learning how to create pokemon at the moment went out the window.

Instead, he decided to search for what he decided to learn first. Willing it to go back to the search screen he searched how to obtain chakra. Instantly appeared one item that was simply labeled how to obtain chakra. The probability of him obtaining a side effect was only 2% so he began to consider whether or not to get it.

After weighing the pros and cons he finally decided to use it. hardening himself in preparations for the worst he began thinking about the option which became highlighted and an option to learn it appeared. Willing for it the option disappeared from his screen. The next thing he knew his he began to gain a headache. The more time passed the more intense the headache became. After a minute his body couldn't help but burst into tears. This instantly alerted the maid who shot to his side and picked him up trying to calm him down.

Despite the data transfer only taking 2 and a half minutes the headache continued much longer. Once five minutes passed with him crying the maid ran out of the room while carrying him to find his mother and see if she could calm him.

Once she reached Mrs. Phenex's room she went in with the crying Riser which instantly alerted her. Grabbing him she began soothing him in an attempt to calm him down.

Thirty minutes passed with baby Riser crying. during that time Mrs. Phenex didn't know what to do and decided to call doctors to come see what was wrong. They quickly got there and began examining him with devices and magic. The result of their checks was that there was nothing wrong with him and was probably just crying for the sake of it as some babies do.

They left shortly after but nothing they did could calm down Mrs. Phenex. The reason was that during the month of Riser's life he had only ever cried if he needed something form food, a diaper change or if he had indigestion and needed to be patted on the back to let out a burp.

Now that he suddenly burst out crying which mother wouldn't be bothered by it.

Much to her relief or rather fear half an hour into crying Riser fell asleep. She didn't know whether to be relieved that he finally stopped crying or to be fearful that he had cried himself to exhaustion.

Not willing to take any risks she talked to her husband over the phone and took off to the hospital so they could give him a more thorough test. Much to her despair, the test came up with nothing. She was glad that he was in good health but there being no explanation to his pain-filled crying placed a deep fear in her that there is something wrong with him but that they can't do anything to help him.

All the while Riser was none the wiser of the events that took place or that he sent his mother through a roller coaster of emotions.


End file.
